How We Became Pokemon
by Whitetiger624
Summary: Nikki and Chloe are twin sisters. It's the day that they're getting their starter Pokemon. The day is going great until they get sucked into a Pokeball. They find themselves in another world but, with one problem, they're Eevee. Read to find out what happens when THEY become starters, get separated, and lost in How We Became Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Nikki~**_

Hi, my name is Nikki. I'm ten years old, sisters with Chloe, and claim I'm a bookworm. I have silky brown hair, like my sis, bright skin (my sister's a little darker), and skinny… I guess… But enough of that, I have so much to learn about Pokémon so, I'm getting one today! Along with my sister. Yes, we are twins. But, I'm proud of it. She's a great sister; she's always happy and joyful for Pokémon, especially the Eevee. I was always fascinated in how they could evolve into different forms from the same Pokémon. And no matter which evolution they take, they. Are. So. CUTE! But, I still love Eevee the best, and so does my sister, Chloe.

Anyways, dear diary, I'm getting ready for breakfast, so, yeah-

"Nikki! Honey! If you want to get your Starter Pokémon, you better get ready! Your breakfast is getting cold!" My mom yelled to me.

"Okay mom!" Sorry.

Step, step, step.

"Coming down."

"Good! Hurry up but take your time!"

"Huh?!" Sometimes my mom made no sense.

"Just come down!"

"Okay!"

"You too Chloe!"

"Huh, what's with the shouting?" My sister said, walking out of her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You overslept Chloe…I guess." I say to her.

"What?! No!"

"Ye-" She cut me off…

"What TIME is it?!"

"Uh…" I looked at the clock.

"Seven thirty…"

"Ugh… Now I'm gonna be late."

"Want me to pick your outfit?" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Uh, sure. If you want."

I went into her room. It's pink, but she always refers to it as rose… Phht… Yeah right. Anyways, I prepared her clothes, blue jean skirt, a white t-shirt labeled in pink, PokeSamurai, pure white socks, and a jean material jacket. I know her style. I also put clips that look like Pikachu, as soon as Chloe was done brushing her teeth and taking a shower.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem."

As she dressed in the bathroom, I waited in her bedroom. It was actually quite nice. Her room had a big white bed in the middle, a white desk with a chair filled with what used to be stickers, a big open window, a big closet (okay, everything was big in there) and, a dresser with a mirror. Yeah, it's nice.

When I hear my mom downstairs, washing dishes, I daydream. I thought about cold rain, I'm alone. Until a boy comes up to me. I imagined he had brown shaggy hair, blowing in the breeze, dark brown eyes, and a red and white hat with clothes that match it. He seems to have a smile across his face, but a very small one… I guess he had just gone through something. He walked toward me, and surprised me just stared at him. After that, he just suddenly pointed at me and shouted "Pokeball!" I snapped out, startled. Why would I think that? I'm just weird.

After, Chloe came out looking stunning as always.

"What do you think?"

"You look nice."

"Well, thanks to you, I do look great."

"Yeah, come on pretty girl, let's go eat-"

-CRASH tinkle, tinkle!

A Pokeball crashed through the window!

"OW!"

Chloe just got hit in the head!

"Chloe! Are you o-"

The Pokeball just suddenly sucked unconscious Chloe into itself, as well as myself.

"AHH!"

Out of dizziness, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I wasn't in Chloe's room. Chloe. CHLOE!

"Chloe?! Where are you?!"

"I'm here!" she said weakly.

"Chloe!" I have no idea if I was crying or laughing.

I picked her up and checked for bruises. I looked around in the white emptiness. There was no one here. Suddenly, she started to disappear into sparkling dust. I started to cry so hard, then, I too, disappeared. I felt like I was relaxed and brushed in petals. Then, I felt warm daylight. I was too afraid to open my eyes until I was nudged on my side. Well, I opened one eye, trembling, and saw the same colored hair I have but shorter, extremely short! I finally looked up and saw an adorable Eevee! The Eevee nudged me harder this time and I stood up…

Then I realized, I stood up on FOUR LEGS! I freaked out! I hopped around like crazy, until I fell to the ground. I felt something weird on my back… I lifted my back and saw A FLUFFY EGGSHELL TAIL!

Then it came to me…

I was… an Eevee…

_**To be Continued…**_

_Hey guys! Long time no see huh? I'm sorry about the long wait so I have decided to come back with an all new series. I hope you all like it! remember to favorite, comment, and follow! Peace out! ;3 ~Whitetiger624_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chloe~**_

After the Pokeball hit me in the head, I blacked out. Next thing I know, I heard Nikki calling me.

"Chloe?! Where are you?!"

"I'm here!" I said weakly.

She picked me up and I felt strange. First, my hands started to tingle. Then my legs. Soon, my whole body was tingling. And as soon as it started, it stopped. I opened my eyes for the first time after I blacked out and noticed something. I looked at my hands, but instead were little brown paws. I reached up and felt my head and felt two long ears. I looked behind me and saw a furry tail.

Then I realized…

I was an Eevee!

I saw another Eevee and guessed it was my sister. I nudged her and guessed she realized she was an Eevee too. Due to the fact that she was freaking out about her new features and hopping around.

"Nikki?" I asked.

"Chloe?! We're Eevee's?!"

"I guess so but-"

My sentence was cut short when I felt something strange happen. The Pokeball that we were still in was pressed and we were let out. When I could see again, I saw my sister next to me. I looked up and saw a boy with raven hair, brown eyes, and a blue and white hat with matching clothes. He knelt down in front of me.

"I'll choose this one!" He said with a smile.

I tried to talk but all I let out was:

"Eevee!"

The boy chuckled a little. He took out a Pokeball and pressed the button.

'_Not again!' _I thought.

Before I was sucked into the Pokeball I yelled out to Nikki.

"Run Nikki run! Before they put you into a Pokeball too!"

Then, I was sucked into the Pokeball when I could see, I saw Nikki running out the door. Another boy was chasing after her.

"Wait, wait! Come back!" He exclaimed.

Then I wondered to myself…

…will I ever see Nikki again?

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Nikki~**_

I ran away, afraid to be caught. That day, I lost my sister, freedom, and my life. It's so dreadful being here and I miss Chloe so much, I have to cry to put myself to sleep. It's much different in this Pokeball. I guess I was in a luxury ball. Still, I feel very alone. Why did this ever have to happen?

The Pokeball opened with a flash. I looked around the forest that had opened up to me. Then, I saw the boy, the boy who was in my dream! I screamed and tried to run away but, by the hurt face of the boy, I had to stay. Then, he smiled. What he said was:

"Hey there little Eevee. No worries, I won't hurt you."

Of course I did not like this very much, so I said:

"Of course you won't hurt me! I can give you more damage than you give to me!"

Of course all I said was squeaks.

"Aww, you're cute!" He said with a smile.

This did make me blush, but then get mad again. I tackled him.

"OOFF! OWW! Why'd you do that for?!"

"You shouldn't treat a lady-um-girl that way!" I shook my head away from him.

"I'm sorry I may have offended you boy. I thought you were a girl."

Now, I was very mad! I used quick attack.

"OOOOFFF!"

Boys are clueless these days!

Some boys…

…are just clueless.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short. I was running out of time to write today so this is all I got in. Hopefully tomorrow's chapter will be a bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Chloe~**_

After Nikki ran off with the second boy chasing her, my trainer took me to the edge of town and the beginning of a forest. He took me out of my Pokeball which I soon learned was a Loveball. Then, he sat down on a nearby rock.

"So, let me get to know you better." He said pulling out his Pokedex.

I watched as he read the information about me.

"Alright, here it says you have the Run Away ability, can evolve into 8 different evolutions, and are female."

I nodded with a smile.

"I'm planning on nicknaming all my Pokémon so, what should I call you?" He wondered aloud.

"Chloe! Name me Chloe!" I tried saying, but only managed to make squeaks.

"If only I could understand Pokémon language." He said rubbing my head.

I started to think of a way to tell him my name. Then, I got it! I spelled the letters C-H-L-O-E into the dirt.

"Chloe?" He asked.

I turned to face him and let out a few happy squeaks, happy that I would still be called by my own name.

"Alright then, I'll call you Chloe!" He said with a smile.

"Eevee!" I said happily.

"Come on, if we continue down this path, we should find my brother and his Eevee."

We started down the path. I was happy that there was a chance that I could see my sister again. I thought about ways that we could turn back to normal. My thoughts were interrupted when my trainer started talking to me again.

"Oh, and by the way…" He said.

"…My name is…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Nikki~**_

Now say it with me. Boys are just clueless. He thought I was a boy! This made me so mad; I did use quick attack on him. I hate this. Why did I ever wish to become an Eevee! Why, why, WHY?! I really wish I hadn't stayed. Just so clueless. Anyways, I wonder how Chloe is doing with her trainer. I bet he's a dunce too. I-

The Pokeball opened again. I know he's going to try to make up with me again. Well, HE'S TOO EARLY! I saw the light pour into my eyes. I turned seeing an embarrassed face. Then he said softly,

"I'm sorry. We got off from a bad start. Let's start over. My name is Aiden. Uhh, I… caught you… and…"

What a stupid start.

"Well, what's your name?..." he said.

I thought for a moment. I was just going to squeak, I just know it. Then, I wrote my name on the sandy floor of the forest.

"So, Nikki… I don't really like that though but, since I don't want to get pounded again, I can accept that."

What a foot in the mouth moment. Then, I shoved him hard, giving him my mean look although I don't have that move.

"I was just joking, but I really don't want a pounding though!"

This made me smile for once. Then, he smiled too. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. I do miss Chloe. Here, I think you might be hungry. He gave me some berries. I stepped forward and took a bite of the Pecha berry. It was extremely sweet and juicy.

"Would you like some?" I pushed some berries to him.

He looked surprised to see my action.

"Do you want me to eat?"

I nodded as a reply.

"Well, ok." He said while taking a bite.

"Whoopah! Mmm! It's so sweet! No wonder you like it!"

I nodded my head in reply. He's finally on my good side. Good for him! We continued eating the berries until about an hour passed by.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Today was a great day. I got on your good side so, I won't be pounded!"

I nudged him, telling him to shut up. Even though he jokes too much, I like him. He got up, and then sat down to lean against the tree. I also was feeling tired after the sweet treat so I also padded forward to him, and snuggled against his side. He put his arm on my back and stroked my hair- fur actually. It felt soothing, so I slept well.

Even after what had just happened, I feel like I'm at home again…

At home…

Then, I drifted off to sleep.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Chloe~**_

We were walking for a while. My trainer- or should I call him Cole- and I ran into some battles along the way. I know I don't get into fights often but I gotta admit, they were fun! After we walked for about an hour or two and after about the tenth battle, we stopped. Cole praised me for all the work I had been through. After all, I did gain three levels and learned a new move: Swift.

"Nice work, Chloe!" He said. "You're tough for such a little thing. Here, have an Oran berry."

I took the berry and wolfed it down. Boy was I hungry! I started to walk some more but he stopped me.

"We should stop for a minute. We've been walking for a while. We should rest up."

I wanted to keep going but, I had to listen. I heaved a big sigh. He sat down and leaned against a tree. I walked up to him and sat down.

"You really want to find your friend don't you?"

I gave a slow, tired nod.

"I feel the same. I hope my brother is alright. This is the longest I've been without him."

I yawned and lay down. I was ready to go to sleep.

"I guess we'll have to wait 'till morning." He said.

I closed my eyes, imagining myself as a human again. Nikki was there too. I saw her trainer as well. Cole was there too. We all looked like happy friends. We were all in a place that looked like my neighborhood. We were walking and chatting. I couldn't hear anything though. It seemed as if I was watching a silent film, without the music.

After a few minutes, I did hear something. It was me talking to everyone.

"So, what are your plans for your Pokémon journey?" I asked with a smile.

"Training Pokémon to be their very best!" Cole and Nikki's trainer said at the same time.

"Catching all Pokémon and filling my Pokedex." My sister said, returning my smile.

"Well, I'm going to form my perfect dream team. Filled with my favorite Pokémon." I said. "Starting with…"

I pulled out a Pokeball from my pocket. I pressed the button. A white glow emerged from the opened Pokeball and landed on the ground. I could almost make out the shape of the Pokémon. It looked sort of like a-

Then, I was jolted awake by an ice cold wind. I shivered and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. As I closed my eyes for the second time and I felt something brush against me. I opened my eyes and saw Cole placing me on his lap. I figured that he saw me shiver and thought I would be warmer next to him. He stroked my fur and I quickly fell asleep. I started dreaming again. I knew I had to find my sister sooner or later.

Hopefully, it was sooner.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Nikki~**_

We walked again until we stopped. In the past few days, he has gained my trust and I fought battles with him. In these days, I have leveled up about 5 more levels. That means I'm level ten! That's what Aiden told me. I think he also told me he misses his brother, well stepbrother, even after a week I guess. Aiden did hesitate when he told me they decided to part for a while to bond with their Pokémon. I can see why. They want us separated so we won't make plans and run off. What a master plan. Or am I thinking too hard? Hey, I need something to do around here, well in this ball. On a related note, I can know when Aiden is going to open the ball. Like now.

The Pokeball opened. I told you so.

"Hi Nikki! I thought you can use some training. You've been in that ball for two days! Oops, that means you're hungry too."

You know what? I don't feel hungry.

"I'm not hungry." Then, I shook my head.

I'm starting to think that Aiden knows what I'm saying.

"You're not hungry? I'll still feed you because today's a special day! You're going to meet my bro Cole! A warning though, don't jump on him. He can get surprised easily."

I never thought the day would come. Cole has caught Chloe! I'd seen him before I fled. He was taller than Aiden and looked… Scary. Maybe Cole isn't a dunce like Aiden. Well, never judge a book by its cover.

He fed me berries, AGAIN, and then we started to walk. When about an hour passed by, we stopped. We were in a beautiful clearing. In the clearing was a tall windmill. I guess this is where he and his "bro" decided to meet. Good place. I didn't realize the windmill was close. I guess I was too short to see.

"What a beautiful sight to see. Look, there's the Mareep."

I turned to my right and saw the fluffy, just like a Flareon coat would be.

"Aren't they fluffy? I just want to jump on them. But, they would ram me, right?"

I giggled to this remark.

"Well, it looks like they're not here yet. I'm going to sleep then."

Go to sleep? At this time? The night is still young! Wait, I slept for a couple of days. Oh. Never mind. I nodded my head in agreement. He started to a Pecha berry tree nearby then sat down. He then lifted his cap and placed it on his forehead.

I couldn't go to sleep after a couple of minutes. I'm already rested. Well, since I'm awake, should I take a look around? Maybe not… Aiden jerked then moved his hand away from me. Well, here's my chance. I'll go!

After I had gone some way from Aiden, I took a closer look at the really fluffy Mareep flock. I was next to the fence which separated me from its fluffy beige fur. Then, I went under the tall tailed fence. The wood of the fence was battered and run down. Perhaps from the wind. Now I was right next to a Mareep.

It looked at me with its big round eyes like it was surprised to see me. Then, it started to hop like crazy. The Mareep next to it also started to hop. Soon, the whole flock was hopping. That was when I started to run. I guess I was so frightened I ran in the wrong direction! I was in the middle of the clearing. Then, they started to crowd me, little by little. When I looked at one of its eyes, it was red.

This flock must have had desperately wanted to get out, they head butted the fence! The Mareep still crowded her. She couldn't fight them all! Still, she tackled. Moments later, she was on the ground. Five Mareep had used a static move on her all at once. She was about to be attacked again when a hand scooped her up into its arms.

It was a boy with black hair and red clothes. Was it Chloe's trainer? He had to be. She had seen him before she fled. This mean… I can see Chloe again…

With my last bit of energy, I whispered Chloe. Then I fainted.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Chloe~**_

After Cole and I woke up, we headed out for my sister and her trainer. We walked all day and it was getting dark soon. My paws ached from walking so much. I licked them hoping the pain would go away. I guess Cole saw me stop so he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. It felt good being able to see at my old height again. I couldn't wait to see Nikki again. I wanted to show her my new accessory. Cole had gotten me a rose colored bow.

There was a turquoise one too, for Nikki. The bows were to differentiate use so our trainers wouldn't get confused. I hoped our trainers wouldn't get confused. I hoped she liked it. Every step Cole took I felt that we were getting closer to Nikki and her trainer. I yipped with excitement.

"Excited, aren't you?" Cole said rubbing my head.

I yipped again. As he walked further, it got darker. It was getting harder and harder to see.

"It looks like we're gonna have to stop." He said.

I jumped off his shoulder and turned to him. We were so close to Nikki and her trainer, we couldn't give up now.

"You're determined. Alright, we'll keep moving." He said happily.

We started walking again. We walked a bit further and came across a windmill. I jumped as I heard a Skitty pass me. I really don't like the dark.

"It's alright Chloe. Just a Skitty." Cole said rubbing my head again.

I looked back at the Skitty. I watched as it ran off, its pink tail bouncing up and down. The pink reminded me of Eevee's newest evolution, Sylveon. Just then, I heard electricity. Not just any electricity, an electric Pokémon move. I turned to where I heard the noise and saw the flock of Mareep. I walked a bit closer and saw what they attacked, Nikki. I ran to Cole and pointed to the flock.

As he ran to save my sis, I ran to get her trainer. He was sleeping so I did what I could. I tackled him. He woke with a start and noticed me.

"Nikki, why'd you wake me?" He said.

Even though he got confused, I ignored it and tugged at his sleeve.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He replied.

When we got back to the fence surrounding the flock. Cole was there holding a fainted Nikki.

"Cole, when did you get here?" He asked.

"Just now but, it's not the time. You're Eevee got attacked by the flock of Mareep and fainted. Luckily, I have some revives in my bag." He said handing Nikki to her trainer.

As he gave the revive to Nikki she opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and I realized she didn't see me.

"What have I told you about running off?" I smirked.

"Chloe!" She said jumping out of her trainers arms.

"Sorry I worried you sis." She replied. "I just wanted a closer look at the Mareep. They look so cute with their blue faces and fluffy wool."

"Oh! That reminds me! Cole bought a bow for each of us." I said pulling out the bow. "Hopefully our trainers won't get confused now." I said.

"Cool." She said. "I just happy I'm with you again."

"Me too. By the way, I never did catch your trainer's name." I said.

"Oh, he's Aiden. I already know yours is Cole." She said with a smile.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just… What will happen if we turn back to normal will we still know them?"

"Well… I haven't thought about that." She thought out loud.

We remained silent for a few moments. I didn't want to leave Cole. He seemed like a good friend. Or maybe a…

Nikki's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, if we do end up leaving here, we should better make the best of it." She said.

"Alright." I said.

I started thinking again. How would we get home? I started thinking of possible ways. If we got here by being "captured" then would that mean that we would have to be… released? As soon as the thought hit me, I rejected it. There was no way they would release us. Then, it hit me! Maybe we would have to evolve! That seemed more logical. If that was the only way, then I was going to have to tell Nikki.

"Hey Nikki!" I said. "I think I thought of a way to-" I was cut off by yelling.

"YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!" Aiden yelled at Cole.

He grabbed Nikki and ran off.

"Come on, Chloe." Cole said gruffly. "Wouldn't want a brother like him anyway."

I started to walk. I didn't want to get yelled at too. As I walked, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I had a horrible feeling. If I had a slight chance of seeing Nikki before…

I don't think I'll ever see her again.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Nikki~**_

What's going on? I don't know! Aiden just snatched me away from Chloe! Now what am I going to do? Chloe has been taken from me again! I don't know if I'm going to ever see her again. Why, what, how? The ball opened. I want to get out so badly. He kept me in there for hours. I need to go back to Chloe!

"Nikki. I'm sorry what happened a little while ago but, I need to talk to you about what happened."

What had happened?! Is Chloe okay?

"It's about me and Cole." Aiden put me on his lap, getting me comfortable to listen.

While he did that, I looked into his eyes. His eyes told me everything, but he told me what had happened. After that, he muttered something I couldn't hear. He was really angry with Cole and himself. Disappointed. A tear fell to the ground. Cole was like a real brother to him. I came closer and snuggled against his chest. Although I did have this problem before, I didn't know what to do.

Chloe…

I started to cry. I had my chance with her. I miss her so… much… It hurts so badly. Why?

"Am I just a kid, needing care?" I looked up, then he hugged me. "Your company is nice… I just wish you were human though."

This remark gave me an idea!

"I am human!" I nodded my head.

He looked at me. He still looked hurt, but also really confused.

"Huh. Really funny. You cheered me up. I like your sense of humor." He sniffed. "I'm going to sleep. You should too."

I couldn't reason with him now. It wouldn't be right to make him worked up at this time. He needs time to think things over. I nestled up next to him, urging him to sleep.

"Thanks. You're really sweet. I'm glad you're with me."

"I'm glad I'm with you too." Then, I slept.

I dreamt about all the things I had in my life. My home, care, love, and Chloe. It's funny. I never really thought about those stuff during this adventure I'm having right now, right here in this world. I feel free actually. I might not be at home but… I'm really glad I'm here.

To help Aiden. I think now I feel something for him. I just can't explain that feeling.

Well, it's a mystery.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Chloe~**_

The more I walked, the more tears fell. I was so close to getting us out of here and Chloe and Aiden had to fight. I had to get back to Nikki. I just didn't know how. I needed Cole to turn around and go back. To go back to Aiden. We just kept walking through. I knew we had to stop at some point.

After about an hour we finally stopped. Cole sat down and leaned on a tree. I dried my tears and sat down in front of him. Even though I didn't know the move, I gave him a mean look.

"What's with the face?" He asked.

I scowled harder. '_If only I could talk to you!' _I thought.

"Me and my brother had a fight, it's normal between brothers." He said.

'_Does he not get it?' _I thought.

I tackled him, thinking I could smack some sense into him.

"What was that for?" He asked angered.

I scowled again, but not as hard as before. His face started to soften.

"I took you away from your friend." He said.

I looked to the ground.

Cole scratched my ears. "I'm sorry."

We stayed silent for a bit.

"He wanted us to travel together. Aiden. I told him no. You train by yourself, you can get stronger faster. He yelled at me. Thought I didn't want to stay with him. He took the message wrong. It set me off that he was accusing me. I didn't mean for you two to get separated."

While he talked, I felt more tears run down my face. I just wanted to go home, to see my sister. I walked up next to Cole. I sat down and stared at the ground. I felt something wet against my head and looked up. I was expecting rain but instead, saw a tear run down Cole's face.

I couldn't bear to see him cry so; I stood on my hind legs, leaning against him. I used my paw to wipe away the tears on his face.

"Thanks." He said to me.

I sat back down and stared at the ground again. Then, Cole started talking to me.

"You may be a Pokémon, but you make me feel less lonely. Sure, I have Aiden, but you're different."

After he spoke, I felt him give me a slight kiss on the forehead. This brought back the memory of before. When Nikki and I were still human. She was fixing up my hair and putting pins in it. I couldn't take it anymore! I sprung up and started to run.

"Chloe, wait!" I heard Cole yell after me.

I didn't care anymore. I wanted to get to my sister and go home.

I had a choice. It was either Cole or Nikki…

And I choose Nikki.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
